Fury Epic Weapon Timeline
Starter Investigate the Death 85 - Darklight Woods #Walk by a mutilated deer ( 191.37, -43.61, 167.14 ) ::- offers quest 85 Investigate the death. #Head to the wanderlust fair and talk to everyone, especially Torbus Finlow (191.37,-43.61,167.14). he tells you to go to the shadow oak #Go to the camp nearest Neriak, near (370.00, -48.00, 37.00). you will see an orange circle on your map, and a book over a ladies' head. Talk to her to get your update. #Head to the shadow oak in the northwest area of the zone. #Go up to the top of the Oak until you see a green barrier - then talk to the guy in the room, Atalika (444,-24,-296). He will give you access past the green barrier. #Go past the green barrier to the REAL top, talk to the NPC there, and she will give you next quest and a chokidai mask. Next Steps The Pride of the Chokidai 85 - Kylong Plains #Head to Kylong Plains, fly up to the Jarsath Wastes sokokar post. Head just a tiny bit east, as if you were starting to run to chardock. on your left you will see a bunch of chokidai against rocks, speak to the knowing chokdai who will tell you to put on your mask. #Put on mask on for update (if you put it on prior rightclick and cancel it in your buff window and re-apply) #He tells you to kill 10 wurms and 10 broken toe goblins, who are right near there. #Next he tells you to hunt with the pack for poachers. #There are 3 chokda standing next to each other in front of each other right in front of him before the road. hail them one at a time, until you have 3 pack member updates. #Head east up the road, there will be a group of 3 dizok poachers. if they are not there, then wait for respawn <20 mins. kill them with the pack. #Go back to the knowing chokdai #He tells you to destroy your pack mentality. there is a mean assed 80^^ (was a 83^^ for me) standing about 15 meters east of the knowing chokdai. he is tough to solo....i suggest root, nuke, heal, cure trauma, rinse repeat....and expect to die at least once trying. don't engage the mob without rooting first, don't use dots, just lightning bolt and stormshower. get your update, he gives you a cockatrice mask and the third quest (Note: with 3 furys in a group, we killed and got update. #Harvest Rock (Respawns every 5-10 mins) The Vanity of the Cockatrice 85 - Fens #Head to Fens, go to 357, -59, 1012. #Talk to sharp stonebeak, #Kill green nathasarian stonebeaks for juveniles (15) #Kill 3 pairs of beta stonebeaks (the paired cockatrices)i.e. domineering cockatrices #Go to nest( 417, -99, 867) by fishmen and click it, kill the named that pops #Go back to sharp stonebeak #Kill alfa stonebeak (83^^) #Get rock (Respawns every 5-10 minutes) The Cunning of the Trakaraptor 85 - Kunzar Jungle #Go to Kunzar Jungle. -605, -40, 276 put on mask and talk to Keen Raptor #Kill Anxious Iksar -524.23, -41.94, 437.78. #Then kill 5 Iksar villagers #Then find barrels of meat around the gazebo (on 5-10 minute respawn timers) #Talk to Keen Raptor again #Kill inner stalker raptor right near him, he will pop up within 15 meters non agro until you get close to him. #Grab rock (Respawns every 5-10 mins) The Survival of the Rhino 100 - Jarsath Wastes #Go to JW to -854.84, -119.22, -567.43 and use mask. #Talk to a wise rhino -681.11, -128.59, -622.39 #Kill 10 razorfangs and 3 sick rhinos. #Right click 4 Rhino Calves -624.75, -117.75, -540.76 Bring baby rhinos to 697.00, -44.10, 786.15. #Go back to wise rhino #Kill Survival Instinct (bring friends I could not solo him call me gimp if you want) #Grab rock. (Respawns every 5-10 mins) Find the Fury #Go back to Darklight wood 445, -8, -267 and talk to the druid. #Go to Fens and speak with Olieop at -1212 -90 634 #Fly over to Eastern Pens of Riliss and talk to Ubdub the scribe(the froglok slave). After he talks to with you, you get jumped by 2 Rilissian elite slavers Lv80. #Go back to Olieop to get update. #Scimitar is in Sebilis: 125.62, 8.00, 212.17. Staircase is next left after officer's quarters. Room upstairs has the scimitar as selectable weapon. #Go back Darklightwood find Thelia (445, -8, -267) #Gnome is Gimble Tinkerton in Steamfont -1094, 144, 1101. Restored to Glory Heroic - Multiple Locations Gimble Tinkerton in Steamfont Mountains at the Windmills Location: -1094 144 1100 wants you to find a number of parts for him. *15 Undamaged jade and iron golem parts. (City of Mist) *25 Drachnid legs. (it seems any drachnid will work) *15 Unblemished sokokar wings. (Trained war sokokars in Kunzar Jungle worked, I suspect any will. Junior ones are faster kills and work as well) *4 Mantrap roots. *5 Smoldering materials. Buying the root and material harvests off of the broker didn't give any updates, only harvesting them did. After these parts, you must collect in Sebilis: * 3 pieces of clay (From clay golems near the Lab) * 5 blacksmithing materials (in the room with the blacksmith also near the lab, clicky updates) * 5 alchemical materials (in the lab, clicky updates). FINALLY you must go to Chelsith and gather goo from the leviathan's excretions. *15 floating excrement kills. Edits by people that can't format it should go here.. click edit to the side ---> Update: The Clay updates are Golems in Sebilis, near the Lab area, which is where the alchemy item updates are. The Alloy is in the Blacksmith's area. Ingame Link: \aITEM 935644865 981685698:Wrath of Nature\/a Update: Wrath of Nature In Game Screenshot Below: